


The Apothecary

by Erandri



Series: 365 Days of McDanno [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Cursed objects, First Meetings, Getting Together, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Relationship, White Witch Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erandri/pseuds/Erandri
Summary: Danny has three types of customers: normal humans, witches, and humans who need a witches help. Steve McGarrett is type #3.





	The Apothecary

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually one of my favorite AU's and i wish it was more popular when i posted it over on Tumblr. I just love the idea of Danny being a White Witch.

The Apothecary is a little shop located on the outskirts of Waikiki that shares one wall with a bookstore and the other with a deli. Like the other two stores, its front is mostly made of a large picture window only instead of that month’s best seller or the special of the day, the display of The Apothecary is filled with drying herbs and jars stacked so precariously they rattle every time the door shuts. Unlike its neighbors, The Apothecary is owned by a witch.

Not that very many people know that.

In fact, most of the customers are just looking for natural remedies for their health issues, which Danny is happy to provide them with. Some customers are witches themselves, looking for their own supplies, and then there are the customers who come to Danny for help because they need his magic. Steve McGarrett is one of those customers.

The bell above the door rings when he walks into the store announcing his presence into the empty shop, not that there’s much room for anyone in between the full shelves and the tables heaping with books, bowls, plants, and everything in between. In fact, the only clear space in the shop looks to be the small counter housing an antique cash register and a bell next to a notecard that says  _ ring for service _ .

He’s got his hand over the bell when a guy walks out from behind a curtain covering what must be a storeroom. He’s carrying a wooden crate stuffed full of some type of needled branch which he sets on the floor as soon as he sees he’s got a customer.

“How can I help you?” he asks, trying to brush off some of the dust that he’s covered in.

“I need a witch,” Steve says, feeling like an idiot. The shopkeeper looks up at him like he’s crazy and Steve can’t exactly blame him.

“Yeah? Well, I need prince charming but I guess we’re both outta luck.”

The guy laughs him off and starts to move away but Steve is faster, grabbing him by the arm and stopping him. “Please,” he begs. One of Chin and Kono’s aunties told him about this place, that there was a witch here who could help him with anything, and he’s getting desperate enough to believe her. The guy looks ready to tear his hand off of him so he pulls back, trying again in a softer tone, “Please, I need to see the witch. It’s a matter of life and death.”

The guy sighs and Steve feels a wave of relief when he says, “Okay, what do you need help with?”

“I’m being haunted, ever since I touched this,” he pulls a knife wrapped in an evidence bag out of his backpack and hands it over.

The shopkeeper takes it from him and immediately drops it like it’s burnt him, “Where the hell did you get that thing? It’s got enough bad energy on it to wipe out the whole island.”

“It’s evidence in a serial killer case.”

“That would explain it,” the guy- the witch- mutters as he grabs a cloth and wraps the knife in it, “Tell me everything.”

He does. He tells him how his team spent weeks trying to catch this killer, how they found him too late after he had made his tenth known kill, how Steve shot him dead and now he keeps seeing the guy, how the appearances are getting worse and now it’s affecting his work. When he finishes his story the witch lets out a deep breath.

“This isn’t going to be easy. From what you’ve said I think the spirit no longer needs the knife to manifest himself so if I just cleanse it, it won’t do any good. I need to vanquish the spirit directly.”

“What does that mean?”

“You got a spare bedroom?”

\---

Danny shows up at his house later that day, two suitcases in tow. One, he explains, has everything he needs to cleanse him, the house, the knife, and kill the spirit. The other one has his clothes. So while he starts making dinner, Danny starts burning sage and casting purifying spells.

The problem is that the ghost doesn’t show up every night, so after Danny cleanses him and everything he owns there’s nothing left to do but talk. He’s fascinated to hear about the Williams family history, about how some of Danny’s relatives were killed during the Salem Witch Trials, and how the family has been running the same apothecary in New Jersey for over 150 years, and how because of a nasty divorce Danny ended up opening his own apothecary in Hawaii to be close to his daughter who is just starting to show signs of having magic. He also finds himself wanting to share his past with Danny, who always ends up dragging more out of him. Before he knows it a week has passed and he’s starting to feel reluctant to the idea of not having Danny around all the time when this is over.

Danny’s waiting on the beach for him when he finishes his morning swim, sitting in one of the chairs with a still steaming mug of coffee and his towel. He smiles as he approaches, loving the sight of Danny in rumpled shorts and an old t-shirt.

“You’re up early.”

“I wanted to surprise you.” Danny hands over the towel and Steve rubs it over his hair before hanging it around his neck.

“I like it,” he says and Danny beams at him, making his heart skip a beat.

“Yeah?” Danny’s voice is seductive now and he leans forward motioning for Steve to lean down. He does and Danny runs a hand through his still damp hair before whispering in his ear, “Then you’ll love this.”

Steve looks down, watching as Danny stabs him in the chest with a knife and feels the shooting pain in his heart. He wakes up screaming in pain, then screams again when he sees the serial killers’ ghost floating above him, his face twisted with rage as he yells at Steve. Something is casting a bright light through the room and distantly he can hear Danny speaking but all he can focus on is the shape above him, only half-formed as it tries to claw at him.

Danny’s voice gets louder and the apparition lets out one last unearthly scream before it bursts into dust and the bright light disappears. The particles shimmer in the moonlight and he tries to wipe them off of only to see that there’s nothing on him. Suddenly Danny is next to him, running his hands over his body and asking if he’s okay. When he’s determined that Steve is unharmed, he collapses in relief on the bed next to him.

He lasts two whole days before he gives in and goes back to The Apothecary. This time when he opens the door he sees Danny leaning on the counter, lazily flipping through a book, and wonders why he waited this long to come. Danny smiles when he sees it’s him and sits up asking “Steve McGarrett, you wouldn’t be needing a witch would you?”

He leans on the counter, smiles back at Danny and says, “Well that depends, do you still need a prince charming?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://erandri.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
